


What if he didn't make it?

by TedraKitty



Series: SFW Art [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America Sam Wilson, Digital Art, Gen, Prompt Art, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Digital art from the prompt "In Flander's Fields", Ball & Art
Series: SFW Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061
Kudos: 3





	What if he didn't make it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



When the Winter Soldier comes to you for help, you go. When the original Captain America falls in the Chitauri War and they ask for you to take up the mantle, you go. When it's time to visit Flander's Fields... You go. When Tony Stark invents time travel, Sam and Bucky need a reason to _stay _.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain)  
>  for... Though it's definitely tear-jerker, I figured I'd go with art for the prompt bc you hit it outta the park with fic.
> 
> Thank you to the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n), [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y), and [Move Your Seat Up](https://discord.gg/3TMPxey) servers for all their support in my digital art endeavors...


End file.
